Curiousity killed tha Kat
by SilverWolfe1
Summary: set before Meet the Dupes when eight people come to town Liz and her 'human' friends find out theres more than four aliens in the squad
1. Sup

hey just postin to see where this story i thought up of might go............................:b  
  
Title: Curiousity killed tha Kat  
  
Rate: *shrugs* whats tha rating for bad language?  
  
Catergory: CC wit maybe a bit of UC *raises eyebrow*  
  
Disclaimer: i own nuttin so please dont sue all i gots is my guiter and comp so .............:rolleye  
  
Summary: just that ever wonder if if there was something more?.......... or that you always felt you had a bigger purpose in life?........ well step into tha life of Liz Parker  
  
and all her 'human' friends lives growing up thinking that they were normal everyday humans with out of this world :alien friends? but what happens when a group of Aliens that look chillingly familiar change all that?   
  
hehe im gettin way too into tha whole mysterious thing.....:b  
  
Note: lets make this right up to the point before the dupes come to Roswell  
  
*prologue*  
  
hey you yea you wanna hear a story bout the life of 8 kids growin up in tha biggest city on dis rock?  
  
well tough ya gonna see im one of dese kids now ya probably wondering what tha fuck so great  
  
bout 8 kids in NYC? well add shit like tha 8 bein half human and half alien yea thats right hybrids  
  
as in ET style and being hatched uh-huh hatched from dese pods naked and shit wit sum slimey crap  
  
on us yep freakin hatched ya still wit me? so we popped outta our pods in tha tunnels underneath  
  
tha subways of NYC all alone not knowin nuttin pretty shit start to a fucked up life no 'rents or  
  
nuttin no-one but each otha lookin like 6 years olds now skip roughly 10 years ahead and wats ya gots?  
  
8 car-ray-zee teen alien royalty streetz rats living tha high life well as high as ya can get on tha streetz  
  
so let me introduce yaz to dese punks, my crew............... 


	2. Who we be

*part 1*  
  
now deres Ava whos be my sis and be tha princess of freakin Antar, Antar ya ask? dats tha fucked up planet we comes from   
  
anywayz she gots long pink/purplish hair tattooed up and a few piercings like tha rest of us  
  
her man Krome short for hell fuck it anywayz nice guy who has blue tipped dirty blonde hair  
  
and yup tats and holes blah blah blllaaaah and his sis Star my gurl to tha end wit multi coloured hair in dreads like me   
  
and her man whos be mine and Avas brainddead brutha Rath tha 2nd to my man Zan Rath gots dis  
  
massive mohawk dats remind me of some punk and sideburns dat has seen better dayz now deres  
  
my man Zan *sigh* shit im turnin inta a cornball any how my man Zan tha king da man bak homes gots kinda   
  
long hair to bout his shouldas dats usually standing up in spikes so fuckin hot .......  
  
*cough* and um yup as ya probable   
  
guessed by now got piercings here and dere my personal fav is his nipple ring cus when i....er.. yea ok   
  
nows dere is Vilondra in short Lonnie Zans sis yup anotha Princess dis gurl can be one cold bitch but we is tight and shit  
  
now shes tall like most of us short dark hair and of course drumroll pleeze ***** tats and holes my friendz  
  
so now movin on ta her man and my boi Haquett who we like ta call Hacka tall and lanky with wild streaked hair  
  
in supa platnium blonde and wow me man tha names   
  
Katana but you, ya can calls me Kat *meeeeooOOOWW*  
  
haha yea crazy bitch right? so what i look like? long chocolate brown wit gold and red streakin through in  
  
small twisted dreads wit amethyst eyes like Zan all tha gurls gots tha blue eyes while tha guys got tha green peeps  
  
dat know us call us da crazy wild eyez crew ..weird and anotha thing ya gotta know we all  
  
love our leather cant get enough of tha stuff so we all lookin pretty tight if i must say so tha guys took of  
  
all dere tops so they just got on dem leather tight ass pants *fans herself* and us gurls basically leather bikini  
  
top, tanks or halters in well leather pants come on ya knew dat was comin! and why tha hell is it so hot for us ta be  
  
half nakkid? NY aint eva get dat hot dose it? yea i know cause we be on tha road in tha desert heading  
  
somewhere i neva thought id be guess where come closer *whispers* Roswell, New Mexico.............  
  
TBC............... 


	3. let me introduce ya to tha cru

now i knows dat was cruel to leave ya all at dat but hey gotta keeps yous on ya toes! so....  
  
Roswell, New Mexico whats dat ya sayin? why da hell would we be goin dere? see what i forgot ta  
  
tell ya is we has dupes, mmm-kay ya confused yo? dupes as in duplicates so basically when we was made  
  
tha grand poepoe made two sets of us ya know for a back up plan if anythings went wrong and shit  
  
one sets diffective one gots too much alien in dem and tha otha gots too much human in dere DNA and shit  
  
yup so deres a whole otha crew dats looks da sames well..... a cornball version dat is dayum dis gon be freaky  
  
and shit hmmmm wonder what Zan looks like all preppy and stuff *frowns* nnaaawww forget dat Zans way   
  
mo' hotta! *liks lips* shit um ya can see my mind be in da gutter when its comes ta Zan but dayumm......  
  
yea yea im bak so me and tha crew went cruisin round downtown lookin for some mint cars and 'borrowed'  
  
a couple of ninja bikes one black and one red and a couple of trans ams one black tha otha red! *smirk*  
  
me and and my gurl Star be tha last ones on dem it shoulds be hella fun oh whats that? ya askin why we be goin ta  
  
Roswell? i told yas our dupes be dere oowwww why we goin dere? ta suprise da fuck outta our dupes and  
  
cus Nicky boi whos be da 2nd for dat nut Khivar oh dey be our enemy tha fucks dat killed us last time  
  
anywayz dey be shitting stuff at us and trying ta do dat divide and concure crap plus dere be a summit comin  
  
so wes got ta hook ups wit our dupes and hopefully deys gonna help or wes all goin up shit creek wit no paddle now   
  
dats when wes gonna gets fried if dey dont and i gots a mad feelin dat some of dem aint even know wat dey be *sigh*   
  
fuck i know im gonna bes stressin this week yo i gots ta go its time ta switch drivers and its my turn drivin  
  
dis mean mint trans am laterz  
  
"yo Kat its your turn ta grabs da wheel i needs my beauty sleep" Krome joked while pullin over like the rest of them  
  
"well damn gets ta sleep boi cus you be mad ugly" Kat said with a mock grimace   
  
"oh ya wound me babe" Krome said dramatically grabbin at his chest  
  
"yea wateva now moves ya ass outta tha car if wes gonna switch seats" Kat said poking out her tongue  
  
"damn is dat an invitation" Krome eyeing her lips  
  
"hell no blue balls"   
  
"shut up or im gonna hafta kick some ass" came a mumble from Ava who was slowly waking up laying in the back  
  
"yo Krome i know you aint tryin ta feel my woman are ya?" Zan called  
  
"wat hell nah man we just be playin round" Krome said while Ava hopped out and jumped on tha red bike Zan  
  
came off  
  
"yea it betta be yo" Zan said pushin Krome to the back seat taking shot gun  
  
"yo im mad hungry lets stop ta gets some gas and grabs us some grub" Rath yelled gettin off the black bike   
  
handing it to Lonnie  
  
"babe yous always hungry but damn yea i could use some food up in here" Star called from the drivers side  
  
of the black trans am  
  
"yea lets do that" Zan said before kissing Kat  
  
"lets blaze im starvin dude" Hacka said fron the back of the black car  
  
as they all speed off Kat blasted the stereo that was pumping out Korn's 'thoughtless' as the sun started to rise  
  
they raced on 


End file.
